grasping_evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ning Fan
Ning Fan 'is the Main Protagonist of 'Grasping Evil. '''He once was a kind young man to everyone he knows. Yet everything change when he was betrayed. From there on, He began a long and arduous journey of cultivation to pursue the path of the strong. He fears weakness for solely by becoming the strongest then he can protect the peoples that he loves. Appearance '''Ning Fan '''is a handsome looking man with a skinny complexion. He likes to wear white robes which creates a contrast to his Demon path. Personality Background He was a servant of the Haining’s Ning Clan, and was sold as a cauldron to an Evil Sect by the traitors in the Ning Clan. His cultivation journey began at 16 years old when he obtained the Yin Yang Locket, becoming the Ancient Chaos Inheritor. The inheritance made him gain an Immemorial Evil Vein ' called Yin Yang Evil Vein and the knowledge of an Ancient Immortal Emperor/Quasi-Saint. Cultivation Path * Using the [[Yin Yang Locket|'Yin Yang Locket''']], he cultivates four types of bloodlines including Devil, Demon ,and God but also a bloodline from outside the Imaginary Dream World: Tribulation Blood. ** By combing the various bloodlines together, he was able to channel the power of a Far Ancient Divine Spirit heritage, an era of Divine Spirits that ruled the Real World eons ago. His Dao is Grasping Dao, which is a Dao that no one in the protagonist's world managed to achieve Crossing Truth Realm with, except our main character himself. He established his Grasping Dao by creating his own Crossing Truth Bridge which no one beneath the 4th step realm was capable of doing so. Plotline Chapter 1-50 Ning Fan was betrayed and sold to the All Pleasure Sect as a human cauldron. He was only 16 when that happened. In the Intercourse Chamber there he was raped by hundreds of evil female cultivator. After one full day of torture, his yang essence started to fade and death came step by step. He was indeed dying but his resement didn't decrease at all. Right when he was about to die, a young girl in white dress appeared, mistaken by him as another evil female cultivator. Her name was Zhi he and her age should not be more then 12. She was a mortal girl and was also captured by the evil sect. Her brother had died a year ago and she was poisoned. In her hand, she carried a bun, wanting to feed Ning fan with it. On his dead door, he refused her and chased her away. He didn't want her to see his dying moment. But before she left, she gave her a necklace, one that she hoped will warm him, and indeed that necklace warm him. That necklace was a profound item called Ying Yang Locket. It had opened his cultivation vein and thus his long road of cultivation began. After he found suitable attire, he started to creep out from the evil place. Step by step he made his move toward freedom. But then he remembered Zhi he and stopped, hesitating between saving her or leaving her. In the mids of his hesitation, a arrogant laughter was heard. Then loud explosion was heard and the mountain shook. Ning Fan looked up and saw that there was a black-clothed old man standing on the void under the faint moonlight, staring down at all of humanity as if they were insects. He accused the All Pleasure Sect of killing his disciple which was denied by Sha Jiuyou, the sect master of All Pleasure Sect. After a brief pointless conversation he threw a mystical cauldron which housed Nine Black Flame Dragons. His cauldron destroyed the mountain and his Flame Dragons massacred the people on it. That old man is named Han Yuanji, a ruthless old monster from the Sinister Sparow Sect, one of the ten grand masters of the Yue Country’s evil sects. Thinking that Zhi he will be wrongfully killed by the old monster, He turned back and search for her. Althought he found her but all seems too late. one of the dragons had opened his mouth and ready to send Zhi He to afterlife. In this moment, Ning Fan didn’t have anything in his hand. Lost in distress, he threw the jade locket towards the Black Flame Dragon. Unexpectedly, it really killed the black dragon, which shocked Ning Fan. If Ning Fan was shocked, Han Yuanji turn solemn. He lost one of his dragons. How is that even possible. He scanned the area and found the culprit. He managed to discovered the rare secret in Ning Fan body. He quickly arrived to Ning Fan location, threaten him with 2 option, become his disciple or death. One rejection to another, Ning Fan finally gave in after Han Yuanji threaten Zhi He. Old Man Han then gave him his first lesson "One must not show mercy to their enemy less there will be regret in the Future". There at the mountain a one side massacre began. Old Man Han used all the torture he can come up with. As for Ning Fan, He watched, vomitted three times he did but he stood tall, for he knew that if he collapsed then Old Man Han will kill him as well. All of massacre was a test, a test to learn if Ning Fan was suitable to cultivate evil Dao. Satisfied with his new disciple, Old Man Han took Ning Fan and Zhi He. They flew across thousands of miles and arrived at Seven Apricot City. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cultivation Category:Alchemy Category:Formation Category:Immemorial Evil Vein Category:Alive Category:Locations Category:Ruler Category:All Pleasure Sect Category:Rain Immortal World Category:Sinister Sparrow Sect